


Огонь

by Jane D Ankh-Veos (CTL)



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Seeking Mr Eaten's Name (Fallen London)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTL/pseuds/Jane%20D%20Ankh-Veos
Summary: Я был Свечой; теперь...





	Огонь

Огонь не может не гореть,  
Фитиль сухой задев.  
Свече — светить, а углям — греть,  
Но страшен его гнев.

Я был Свечой, теперь — тебе:  
Истай, сгори дотла.  
Я выжигаю по судьбе,  
Своя — уже зола.

Забудь мечты, богатства, честь,  
Вот — в душу, как в ладонь, —  
Всепожирающий, как месть,  
Мой алчущий огонь.


End file.
